Tout n'est pas d'or
by Iktsuarpok
Summary: Les mythes ne sont que des tissus de mensonges. Les humains n'apprendront donc jamais ? Ils ne finiront donc jamais d'inventer ces histoires sur nous ? De mentir ? De nous imaginer autrement que comme nous étions ? Knossos. Phaistos. Malia. Tout ces palais les humains les ont trouvé et ont inventé de vulgaires légendes sur ce qu'ils étaient. Ils ont détruit ma magnifique Knossos...
1. Commencement

Coucou ! Ici c'est encore moi Iktsuarpok. Je reviens avec une fic chapitre ! Elle va retracer la légende du Roi Minos. (Whoa tellement d'originalité ! Bravoooo). J'espère que vous aimerez !

Gros bisous !

 **Disclamer :** La mythologie et Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi. En revanche cette fanfiction est à moi

* * *

 _C'est une légende racontée depuis plusieurs siècles. Les gens se la transmettaient par bouche à oreille avant de la coucher par écrit. Une légende vieille de plusieurs siècles encore racontée de nos jours à titre historique. Tous les mythes ont une part de vérité. Tous les mythes ont une origine. Les anciens racontaient autrefois qu'une jeune princesse phénicienne dotée d'une grande beauté se baladait comme à son habitude. Ô oui qu'elle aimait se balader cette jeune princesse, cette fille d'Agénor. Belle comme le jour, douce comme une brise, Europe était la définition de la beauté. Sa beauté était telle qu'elle était allée jusqu'à toucher le cœur du Dieu des Dieux._

 _Europe aimait se balader dans les plaines aux abords de sa ville. Elle aimait passer du temps avec les princesses de Tyr et c'est lors d'une de ces balades plus qu'innocente que le regard du Dieu s'ancra sur elle pour ne plus en bouger. Qu'elle était belle Europe à composer ces bouquets, qu'il était doux le rire d'Europe alors qu'elle s'amusait avec ses compagnes, qu'elle était magnifique Europe lorsqu'elle se pencha pour couper cette tige pour l'ajouter au bouquet qu'elle offrirait aux Dieux. En la voyant faire le cœur de Zeus fut poignardé d'une vague de désir intense envers cette jeune princesse. Il voulait la jeune femme pour lui. Mais Héra ne l'accepterait hélas pas. Zeus fut alors attiré pas le troupeau de vaches. Sans hésitation il se transforma en majestueux taureau blanc pour se mêler aux bovidés._

 _Le regard d'Europe fut attiré par cet animal. Il dégageait quelque chose de différent. Un elle ne savait quoi qui la mettait en confiance. Aussi quand l'élégant animal s'étendit à ses pieds la jeune femme en fut flattée et avec un doux sourire elle lui caressa les flancs. Elle était ébahi par le calme de l'animal qui la mettait de plus en plus en confiance et rassurée elle para les cornes de guirlandes de fleurs qu'elle avait elle-même faite. Zeus alors touché par cette gentillesse innée en cette jeune humaine l'invita à le chevaucher. Il se mit dans une telle position qu'on eut dit qu'il faisait une révérence à la jeune princesse. Et Europe accepta en pensant que c'était un jeu et monta sur le dos de l'animal._

 _La jeune et innocente Europe laissait ses pieds nus courir le long du torse du puissant être qui la portait. Elle rayonnait la joie et le bonheur de vivre alors que sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive Zeus l'emmenait loin du lieu de repos de ses amies. Et le Dieu des Dieux après s'être assuré que la jeune phénicienne se tenait bien à lui parti au galop, il fendit vents et marées. Europe avait peur, elle se cramponnait à l'animal les yeux fermés de peur de voir un danger l'assaillir. Elle ne revit jamais ses amis. Elle ne revit pas non plus son illustre père qu'elle aimait tant. Lorsque Zeus arriva sur une plage alors inconnue pour la jeune femme il étendit le corps fatigué aux délicates courbes sur le sable chaud._

 _Et Zeus aima sa jeune princesse. Il lui fit goûter son amour avant de la donner comme reine à Astérion roi de Crète. De leur union naquit Minos, Radamanthe et Sarpédon. Europe aima ses fils. Elle les aima du plus profond de son cœur..._

 _Vient ensuite la légende du Roi Minos. Le juste et sage Minos qui pourtant à fauté envers Poséidon..._

Le livre vola à travers la pièce perdant des pages avant de se prendre le mur et de tomber au sol ouvert à un quelconque mythe déformé par les humains. Combien de foi les humains allaient-ils encore déformer la vie de leurs ancêtres ? Trop. Beaucoup trop. Les yeux dorés brillaient d'une lueur rageuse en fixant le livre. Les longs fils blancs satinés glissèrent de l'épaule du jeune homme pour retomber contre sa poitrine alors qu'il se levait du fauteuil pour aller ramasser le ramassis de connerie qu'il venait de balancer au travers de la pièce.

L'autre regard doré avait sursauté lorsque le livre avait fusé avant de rapidement reprendre un air impassible. L'un comme l'autre se tenaient compagnie de temps à autre parlant de tout et rien. Et aujourd'hui ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'un comme de l'autre. Le premier n'avait aucune confiance dans le second. Et le second avait le cœur gonflé de rancœur envers le premier. Pourtant ils se cherchaient et se trouvaient. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient fuir leur passer. Le lien de sang qu'ils avaient jadis eu. Ils ne l'avaient jamais nié. Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais affirmé. Le second avait été là lorsque le premier fut couronné. Le second avait été là lorsque que le premier avait eu une famille. Et le premier avait été là pour exiler le second. Beaucoup trop de non-dits avait pourris leur relation jusqu'à la moelle. Mais ils avaient quand même besoin l'un de l'autre.

« Pourrais-tu éviter de ruiner les livres s'il te plaît ? »

Le ton neutre avait claqué dans la pièce silencieuse alors que l'aîné se penchait pour ramasser le livre. Il ne répondit pas. Cette chose n'était pas un livre mais un tas de mensonge. D'un mouvement aérien il se tourna pour faire face au corps massif enfoncé dans le fauteuil et s'en avança avant de le contourner dédaigneusement pour reposer le torchon à sa place dans la bibliothèque.

« C'est un tissu de connerie. »

La voix glaciale de la réincarnation Norvégienne retentit dans le salon. Il y eut un blanc avant que l'anglo-saxon ne relève une seconde fois la tête de son livre. Il pinça les lèvres en servant un verre de Whisky distraitement qui disparut rapidement de sa place pour se retrouver dans les mains laiteuse de son homologue.

« Tu n'aimes juste pas que ton nom soit assimilé à un mythe que tu n'aimes pas.

-Foutaises ! »

L'ancien Roi foudroya le juge et reposa le verre d'alcool vide avec force sur la table. Il claqua des talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Souviens-toi Radamanthe. Tu sais que ce qui est relaté est un tissu de connerie.

-Je le sais Minos. Mais nous n'y pouvons rien. »

La porte claqua et le blond retourna lire son livre après s'être passé une main lasse sur le visage.

* * *

A une prochaine fois ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire votre avis ! On se retrouve pour la suite une prochaine fois. Bisous


	2. Ces jours calmes

Coucouuuu ! Voici le chapitre 2:D je voulais vraiment le poster avant le Nouvel An comme je serais pas mal occupé Xx

J'espère que vous aimez cette fic et/ou que vous l'aimerez !

J'espère encore que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes de Noël et que vous passerez un super Jour de l'An !

 **Disclamer **: La mythologie et Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi. En revanche cette fanfiction si.

* * *

Le soleil était haut en ce début d'après-midi. Le vent soufflait doucement sur les littoraux cherchant à aller caresser les moindres feuilles d'olivier, s'incrustant jusqu'au cœur aride des terres de Crète. Le bruit que produisait l'élément divin était semblable aux ritournelles que chantaient les mères pour endormir leurs enfants. Ce vent n'avait rien de dangereux. Tout n'était que bise, douceur en ces terres bénies des Dieux. Le Roi Astérion pouvait se vanter d'être à la tête du royaume le plus puissant de la méditerranée. Il pouvait se vanter d'avoir la plus belle femme et des enfants qui bien qu'ils ne soient de sa chair étaient les plus merveilleux qui soient. Astérion aimait ces terres. Il aimait son peuple qui le lui rendant et Zeus le bénissait encore et encore d'une si belle femme, d'un si magnifique climat, d'une richesse si prospère et d'une paix si durable. Les liens avec l'Egypte allaient de bon train. Que pouvait-il mal se passer ? Outre la disparition de l'un de ses fils rien ne pouvait arriver en ce lieu qu'était la puissante île Crétoise. Le fier roi était assuré de sa prospérité d'autant plus qu'il savait que son peuple serait entre de bonnes mains une foi la relève prise par Minos. Bien que le fils de Zeus ne soit encore qu'un jeune, très jeune enfant sa confiance quand à la reprise de son territoire à sa mort était totale. Il savait que ce jeune ferait bon usage de son enseignement. L'enfant avait toutes les cartes en mains. Il tiendrait sa bonté et son ouverture d'âme de sa mère, son charisme et sa puissance d'esprit de son père et enfin, sa force de jugement et sa fierté de son père adoptif. Bien entendu Astérion n'en oubliait pas là les deux cadets de l'aîné. Il les choiera à la même manière de leur aîné, ils grandiront au côté du futur roi et seront à ses côtés dans les moments difficiles comment dans les moments joyeux de sa vie. L'homme en était certain. Rien ne pourrait séparer les trois frères, il le voyait, déjà actuellement les jeunes enfants étaient inséparable. Nul ni personne ne pouvait les séparer ou les autres se mettaient à pleurer… personne outre Europe. La jeune femme se montrait douce et patiente avec ses enfant chéris. Elle témoignait envers ses enfants de plus d'amour qu'il n'en fallait, ils étaient sa prunelle et quiconque l'aurait entre-aperçut aurait pu témoigner de la douceur qu'il leur portait. Mais il arrivait à la jeune mère de regretter sa terre natale. Seul Astérion était au courant. Et les Dieux sûrement… il n'était pas rare de la voir adresser ses prières aux Dieux. Astérion la laissait alors tranquille ordonnant aux servantes de s'occuper de la chair du Dieu des Dieux et de sa femme. Il tentait tant bien que mal de s'occuper de ces jeunes êtres humains mais il avait ses devoirs et ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Un roi était fait pour gouverner. Non choyer. choyer était le rôle du père, un rôle qu'il ne revêtait que lorsque son rôle de roi se finissait. Mais quand se finissait-il ? Le bon roi reprenait sa couronne le matin en ouvrant les yeux, la perdait la nuit en les fermant, jamais il ne pouvait échapper à ce rôle. Ce rôle était vital. S'il ne l'exerçait pas, personne ne pouvait le faire. Minos ne pourrait le remplacer que dans quelques années seulement. Que pouvait faire cet enfant à ce si jeune âge.

Astérion soupira de béatitude en buvant une gorgée de son vin. Ô qu'il aimait le vin de Théra. Le meilleur à son goût. Son sentiment d'allégresse augmenta à la simple pensé des salles emplies de jarres et de presses présentes dans quelques salles de son palais. Il pensa aussi au vin qu'il avait fait exporter du royaume voisin d'Egypte. L'homme brun était heureux. Il ne cacha pas sa joie la faisant partager à tout l'ensemble des gens qu'il croisait, sa journée avait bien commencée, les Dieux lui offraient encore une belle journée mais combien en aurait-il encore comme cela ? Astérion l'ignorait mais cela lui convenait amplement. Il se redressa sur son trône avant de se lever, il ajusta la large ceinture qu'il portait à la taille pour maintenir son pagne et avança avec certitude ses pieds nus sur le dallage de son palais. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité ici. Il était tellement inatteignable. Son verre toujours en main il se mit à déambuler dans la structure de pierre admirant par-ci, par-là les splendides fresques décoratives. Ses longs cheveux de jais volaient dans son dos à chacun de ses pas, le tissu teint en rouge de son pagne caressait ses jambes à chaque pas, son collier tapait sur sa poitrine et son vin clapotait dans son verre à mesure qu'il avançait. Il marchait d'un pas ferme ses pieds claquant contre le sol de pierre chauffé par la chaleur étouffant, mais sa cadence fut stoppée net. Un obstacle sur sa route. Il ne pouvait faire un pas de plus. Il était cerné ! Bloqué ! Sa main se crispa autour de son verre alors que son visage se décomposait prenant une mine horrifiée. C'est alors qu'il prit son courage à deux mains après une déglutition difficile et qu'il pivota sur lui même. Les yeux noir rencontrèrent les yeux doré. L'obsidienne contre l'or.

"Oh lala Minos ! Tu as gagné ! Tu m'as eu. Aaaah !"

L'enfant sourit heureux les joues rouges. Qu'il aimait jouer avec le roi… Il avait échappé à la garde de la nourrice qui s'occupait d'eux pour arpenter tout le palais à la recherche du bon roi. C'était son grand jeu. Jouer à attraper le roi. Cela pouvait arriver à tout moment. Le roi pouvait être dans son bain Minos l'attrapait. Le roi pouvait manger Minos l'attrapait. Le roi pouvait se reposer Minos l'attrapait. Et le roi se laissait prendre au jeu innocent du petit garçon trouvant cela touchant. Ce petit être humain avait l'art et la manière de rendre les gens autour de lui heureux, il partageait une joie communicative aux adultes l'entourant, il la partageait d'autant plus à Rhadamanthe qui avait pris la mauvais habitude de faire la tête quasiment tout le temps. Le roi le répétait encore et encore il fallait juste connaître le petit blond qui souriait lorsqu'il était avec lui ou Europe.

"J'ai gagné ! Je gagne tout le temps !"

Le jeune enfant riait. Il était fou de joie. Il finissait toujours par gagner. En dépit de sa jeunesse il commençait à prendre goût à la victoire… un défaut qui finirait par se développer et se pousser à l'extrême chez lui. Mais il n'était encore pour le moment qu'un simple enfant en plein développement. Minos n'était encore qu'un jeune enfant qui ne dépassait pas la une table. Ses grands yeux dorés fixaient toujours le monde qui l'entouraient avec curiosité comme si chaque fois que ses pupilles se posaient quelque part il découvrait encore et encore ce monde qui l'avait vu naître. Minos n'était pas crétois. Rhadamanthe non plus. Aucun des frères ne le semblaient. mais ils n'étaient pas phéniciens non plus. Les trois frères semblaient sortis de nul part. Des yeux dorés. Des cheveux blonds, d'un blond tellement pâle qu'il en semblait blanc pour Minos, quoi qu'ils eurent été blancs pour Minos n'auraient étonné personne. Le seul point commun entre ces enfants et la population de cette région du monde était leur peau tannée par les années d'exposition au soleil qu'ils subissaient encore et encore, bien que la génétique devait avoir joué un rôle dans tout les adultes avaient le dos tourné le petit Minos avait pris l'habitude de jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux, voire même de les mâchonner lorsqu'on ne pouvait le réprimander. Et c'est ce qu'il fit quand le roi tourna la tête pour demander quelque chose à un serviteur. Quand l'océan sombre revint se poser sur le petit les épais sourcils noirs se froncèrent légèrement. La large main basanée du roi vint se poser sur la frêle main de l'enfant pour lui faire lâcher la mèche de cheveux qu'il bourrait dans sa bouche pour mieux la mâcher. L'enfant avait exploré tous les angles d'attaque. Essayer de ne mâcher qu'un seul cheveux, une mèche plus épaisse voire carrément une grosse touffe et c'était bel et bien le dernier choix qu'il préférait. Ce n'était pas un comportement adéquat pour un prince. Encore moins pour l'héritier du trône, mais l'enfant était bien trop jeune pour le comprendre… il ne comprenait même pas ce que c'était d'être Roi.

 _Un Roi se doit d'être bon. Juste. Loyal. Il se doit d'aimer ses sujets. C'est ce que tu étais Minos. C'est ce que tu as aspiré à être tout au long de ta vie jusqu'à ce funeste jour. Tu n'es pas mort de ta belle mort Minos. Tu aurais dû vivre encore des années et des années. Tu es le premier à être né et le premier à être parti… Toi le bon Roi. Toi le Roi aimé de tous. Toi le Roi qui fut l'ancêtre de celui avec qui on te confond désormais…_

Rhadamanthe fronçait les sourcils, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur sa lecture depuis le départ du Norvégien. Il avait tenté de s'y remettre sans succès. La conversation précédente l'avait plus ébranlée qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il détestait devoir l'avouer. Il détestait cette situation. Minos et lui s'étaient pourtant juré, ils s'étaient promis que jamais ils n'en reparleraient. Ils avaient pourtant convenue que ce sujet était tabou.

Le juge se servit un nouveau verre d'alcool. Il le porta à ses lèvres et laissa le liquide lui brûler la gorge dans sa longue descente jusque dans ses entrailles. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu parler de cette histoire… plusieurs siècles. Des siècles qui avaient été tantôt calme, tantôt déchiré par cette guerre millénaire avec leur demi-sœur. Tiens… un autre sujet dont il ne parlait jamais avec ses frères… Il y en avait tant et si peu à la fois.

Le blond finit par se lever laissant le livre ouvert sur le fauteuil et rallia à pas lents la lourde porte de bois pour sortir de l'étouffante pièce emplie des propos de Minos.


End file.
